Lilith Calah
"Do you think… maybe the legends about the old wars were real? …That maybe nightmares actually exist?" Character Bio Lilith Calah is the oldest child of Viscount Calah and served as the poster child of his campaign for the office of Viscount. It is unknown at this time who her mother is, though it has been said that the viscount conveniently “got rid” of her in order to cultivate his single parent political image. Prelude: #241; Nice Problems LIlith grew up with her half-sister, the illegitimate daughter of the Viscount: Namah Calah. Lilith became very protective of her younger and less favored sister whom her father had kept hidden away from the public high in the Sabaton Tower. She was responsible for convicing her father to at least give Namah an education despite her already intuitive and deceptively vast intelligence. Their roles, however, are increasingly becoming reversed as times change and the duo are increasingly put in more and more danger. Lilith's kind and caring nature is not limited to family ties. She is quick to volunteer to escort Bast to the infirmary despite his violent reputation amongst the students. Even when bumping into Mace during the events of Volume 1, whom was soaked in noxious bander slime, Lilith maintains her polite mannerisms when others would have been quick to resort to less savory words. In the world of academia, Lilith is a perfectionist at heart, seeking excellence in every scholarly endeavor. When other girls at her school were busy with the latest trends in Glampoo, Lilith derived daily joy from the pages of her numerics textbook and other studies. To the present setting in the ongoing graphic novel series, it appears that her scholarly pursuits have carried over as exhibited by her knowledge in telepad technology and Dreamworld mythology. Lilith's Power "I think you broke it." '' ''~Namah Lilith’s power was first activated in Volume 2, Chapter X’s chase scene, culminating in the ingestion of Lilith by the nightmare dubbed “Smiley” by Mace. This subsequently led to Lilith’s power to activate in a form of self-preservation, draining the very life-force out of the nightmare, turning its flesh into a lifeless gray shade. By the time the others had caught up intending to rescue their friend, they found Smiley’s lifeless body rotting away with Lilith surrounded by the green glow of Smiley's drained life-force. While the exact mechanics remain uncertain, with what readers have seen in both Tendril’s Demise and the aftermath of Smiley’s death, there are some mechanics than can be deduced. For starters, Lilith’s power seems to require at least physical contact or near point blank to affect its target. In Tendril’s Demise Lilith clearly places both of her palms directly on Tendril’s arms when she begins draining his life-force. The ability to project her power beyond touch range remains unclear, as in a poster printed by Vivid Publishing featuring Lilith and Bast, she can be seen using both hands to arc the green life-force made visible by her power a few inches out of her palmsDreamKeepers Official Poster: Bast & Lilith. Until further appearances of Lilith and her power, it remains unclear the exact capabilities and limitations of her power. Lilith’s power also features a reverse effect, allowing Lilith to use the drained life-force to heal her own wounds or that of others. So while on the offensive, she is capable of rotting away her opponents flesh, she is also capable of using the acquired energy to heal and rejuvenate. Trivia *Is the owner of a plant and water hybrid Ryuu-Nekko whom she calls Cuddles. *Originally plantigrade as a child but later matured to feature digitigrades feet. *Lilith also wears glasses during her appearances in Prelude, but in the later graphic novel series she does not. *Is currently the romantic interest of Bast and Mace. Whether she shares reciprocated feelings towards any of them remains unknown. References Category:Dreamkeepers Category:Protagonists Category:GNS Characters Category:Prelude Characters